Sin duda el mundo sería mejor sin ellos
by Mio uchiha
Summary: Resoplo en su asiento, como odiaba a los mestizos y sangres sucias y sus estúpidas perspectivas de la vida. Sin duda el mundo sería mejor sin ellos. Este fic participa en el Reto Especial del Foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black


**Este fic participa en el Reto Especial del Foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black**

**Nada del universo Potterico me pertenece**

**Sin duda el mundo sería mejor sin ellos.**

Estaba sentado en su despacho molesto pues una vez más el ministerio había rechazado su propuesta de no admitir sangres sucias a Hogwarts, le asqueaba la idea de tener que abrirles las puertas del honorable colegio a sangres sucias y traidores de la sangre, el mismo se consideraba uno en ese momento pero no era su culpa, su familia sabia cuanto había intentado que se parara con esa estúpida vacante.

¿En qué mente entra que una de las más grandes instituciones enseñe magia a los que no tienen ninguna gota de esta en su ADN? Si el ministerio seguía con esas ridiculeces no le sorprendería que dentro de unos años se redujera el número de sangres puras. Se acordó de su hijo un traidor a las tradiciones de su familia. Se recordó del día en que había llevado su solicitud al ministerio sobre la admisión de sangres sucias, recordó que en ese momento se sentía seguro que la aceptarían si bien había personas que apoyaban a los sangres sucias también en el consejo habían puristas de la sangre y eso le era de conveniencia además contaba con el apoyo de su hijo el cual era parte del consejo y estaba seguro que si salía alguna negativa su hijo se encargaría de cambiarla. Todo iba a salir bien, si tenía que salir bien, pero paso algo que nunca pensó que pasaría, su hijo ese que llevaba su mismo nombre al cual había criado bajo todos los lujos si ese mismo hijo lo traiciono y defendió los derechos de los nacidos muggles, es mas ese día cuando volvió a casa se hozo a levantarle la voz, diciéndole que habría los ojos y dejara de ver el mundo de una manera tan cuadrada y absurda.

Su más grande vergüenza, sangre de su sangre, un traidor, su propio hijo había caído en lo que miles de sangres puras habían hecho. Más tarde se había enterado que su hijo salía con una nacida Muggle, el había defendido tan segadamente los derechos de estos y se había fijado en una asquerosa sangre sucia.

Levanto la vista de los papeles que tenía delante de él, habían tocado la puerta y tras un breve gruñido que significaba "pase" Dexter Fortescue abrió la puerta detrás de la venia un alumno de cuarto año el cual por los colores de su bufanda pertenecía a Ravenclaw.

— ¿Qué pasa Profesor Fortescue?

—Vine a escoltar al joven Sweeney a su despacho.

— ¿Y que lo trae aquí?

—Ha hecho un encantamiento a los Slytherin de primer curso le han salido escamas.

—Déjame adivinar ¿Es usted nacido Muggle?

—No señor pero mi madre lo es.

—100 puntos menos para Ravenclaw y tendrá que limpiar la sala de astronomía durante todo un mes al estilo Muggle—vio como el chico abría la boca para replicar— No se queje estoy seguro que está muy relacionado a lo Muggle así que no debería ser problema joven…

—Sweeney.

—Si eso es todo puede retirarse de mi despacho—regreso la vista a los papeles escucho como cerraban la puerta.

—No debería haber castigado tan severamente al muchacho—escucho la voz de Fortescue—Si mal no recuerdo un chico de Slytherin hizo una broma parecida y usted solo le quito 10 puntos a su casa señor sin quitar el hecho que el joven poseía sangre limpia.

—Las decisiones del director son inquebrantables.

—Un director debería poseer el valor de la igualdad.

—No me parece que somos iguales a ellos.

—Ese es un grave error que posee señor.

—No puede hacer nada mientras yo sea el director, profesor.

—Lo sé pero le aseguro que eso no será por mucho tiempo.

—Conseguirá alguien mejor que yo para el puesto—dijo burlonamente.

—Ya lo verá— y sin más Fortescue se retiro del despacho de Phineas Nigellus Black.

Resoplo en su asiento, como odiaba a los mestizos y sangres sucias y sus estúpidas perspectivas de la vida.

Sin duda el mundo sería mejor sin ellos.

**Espero que les haya gustado intente exponer como me imagine que sería la mente de un purista de la sangre y sus desprecios a los que no lo son. Sobre Dexter Fortescue fue el director quien sucedió a Phineas Nigellus Black.**


End file.
